Killer In The Family
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: Setelah berlakunya kejadian kepada salah satu dari 7 adik-beradik, ternyata ada pembunuh dikalangan mereka. Kini bermulanya seorang demi seorang menjadi mangsa. Siapa yang akan dibunuh? Siapa pembunuh tu? Apa motifnya? Dapatkah mereka terlepas dari rancangan pembunuh itu? No powers, AU. Warnning, ada aksi yang melibatkan dengan pisau dan darah. MUNGKIN sesuai untuk 13 tahun keatas.
1. Everything Was Okay Until

**Assalammualaikun para readers! Author AnginTaufan dah kembali dengan fanfic baru. Maaf sebab tak sambung fanfic ku yang lain. Aku buat ni pun sebab nak publish fanfic pertama di Wattpad.**

 **Okay! Kali ini genre Horror, Murder pulak! Ini fanfic keempat ku dengan genre macam ni. Salah satu adalah Pasukan Penyiasatan Unit Siber dan dua fanfic lagi di instagram ku.**

 **READ AND REVIEW OKAY? TERIMA KASIH!**

* * *

 **Killer In The Family**

 **Disclaimers: Semua karakter adalah kepunyaan Monsta. Idea adalah kepunyaan ku sahaja. Maksud elemental ialah dari nama mereka bukan kuasa. Fanfic ni AU. No powers.**

 **Warning, ada aksi yang tidak senonoh sebab melibatkan dengan pisau dan darah. Author akan menjelaskan sedikit untuk readers sekalian. Fanfic ini mungkin sesuai untuk 13 tahun keatas. Kalau ada jugak yang baca yang umur 13 tahun kebawah well aku tak kesah tapi itu bukan masalah ku ye? Ingat, ku dah bagi warning.**

 **Summary: Setelah berlakunya kejadian kepada salah satu dari 7 adik-beradik, ternyata ada pembunuh dikalangan mereka. Kini bermulanya seorang demi seorang menjadi mangsa. Siapa yang akan dibunuh? Siapa pembunuh tu? Apa motifnya? Dapatkah mereka terlepas dari rancangan pembunuh itu?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1, Everything was okay until...**

Dari dulu hingga sekarang, kehidupan tujuh adik-beradik elemental amat bahagia. Sebelum atau selepas kehilangan kedua ibu bapa mereka pun, mereka tetap bahagia. Walaupun ada kadang kala atau mungkin hampir setiap hari ada kecohan berlaku. Tapi itu bermakna mereka saling sayang-menyayangi, bukan?

Tapi apa semua itu akan berkekalan selamanya?

Kini musim cuti sekolah telah tiba dan semua adik-beradik elemental mula menikmati dengan berlepak di luar halaman rumah kecuali si abang sulung yang dari pagi berada di dapur.

Siapa si abang sulung itu? Iaitu Gempa.

Gempa, abang pertama dari tujuh adik-beradik elemental. Usianya baru mengecah 23 tahun. Dan sekarang dia tengah memotong sayur-sayuran untuk masakan tengaharinya dan adik-adiknya.

Tiba-tiba, dia merasa ada seorang berjalan menuju dia. Dia pun menoleh dan jumpa adik bongsunya iaitu, Daun.

Daun, adiknya yang berumur 16 tahun. Sungguh umur macam tu tetapi dia punya sifat yang terlalu _innocent_. Bagaikan dia berumur 10 tahun. Dia juga yang paling comel dan manja dari semua adik-adik Gempa. Oh ya, walaupun macam tu, dia juga suka ikut abang-abangnya bermain seperti prank.

Gempa melihat adiknya. Hmm...ada yang tak kena ni, iaitu wajah si adik yang sedih.

"Daun? Ada apa ni? Macam sedih je?" tanya Gempa risau. Tetapi Daun hanya diamkan diri.

"Kenapa tak dengan Cahaya?" tanya Gempa lagi.

Cahaya, adik kelima Gempa. Seorang adik yang minat kepada kegayaan. Bukan itu sahaja, dia juga yang paling pintar diantara mereka. Dia hanya setahun tua dari Daun juga dialah yang paling dekat dengan Daun. Itu sebabnya Gempa menanya soalan tersebut.

"Dia sibuk dengan kerjanya jadi dia tak dapat layan Daun." Akhirnya si adik jawap.

"Ohh...Hmm, itu ke sebabnya Daun mula kuncikan diri?"

"Umm...Ye, Daun merajuk kat Cahaya."

"Takpelah Daun. Nanti abang cakap dengan Cahaya. Kadang kala dia tu memang pentingkan diri."

"Abang..." sahut Daun tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Ada masalah lagi?" terkejut Gempa.

"Daun rasa ada yang tak kena dengan abang Blaze."

"Apa?"

Tiba-tiba mereka terdengar satu jeritan. Jeritan dari seorang yang mereka sangat kenal.

"Abang Hali! Adehhh sakit! Tunggu dulu! Aku tak buat apa-apa pun! Abaaanggg!"

Kedua adik-beradik tu pun bergegas keluar ke halaman rumah lalu nampak adik pertama Gempa tengah _sparring_ adik keduanya.

Dengan cepat Gempa terus memisahkan mereka berdua sebelum adik keduanya cedera teruk.

Halilintar adalah adik pertama Gempa. Dia hanya setahun muda daripada Gempa tetapi dia jauh lebih serius daripada yang lain. Tetapi masalahnya dia itu panas baran dan selalu mengguna karate-nya untuk mendisiplin apabila adik-adiknya membuat hal.

Taufan, adik kedua Gempa. Taufan adalah adik-beradik yang paling ceria. Jarang sekali melihat wajahnya sedih. Dia juga suka mengacau orang lebih-lebih lagi kepada Halilintar. Mungkin sebab personaliti Halilintar kot dia suka kacau? Umurnya baru mengecah 20 tahun.

"Sudah! Jangan nak kelahi! Hali, kalau iye pun marah jangan sakiti adik kau. Dah besar nak _spar_ dia! Taufan pulak! Jangan nak kacau sangat dengan abang mu. Kamu berdua ni dah besar kan? Kurangkanlah sikit sikap kamu tu." tegur Gempa dengan lebarnya.

"Tapi?! Aku tak buat apa-apa pun tadi!" balas Taufan, tetapi takde yang peduli pun.

Setelah keadaan sudah tenang, Gempa teringat balik dengan kata-kata Daun waktu di dapur lalu terus menoleh kepada salah seorang adiknya iaitu Blaze. Kini Blaze hanya duduk diam di pondok dengan kembarnya Ice yang tengah tidur di bahunya.

Ice, adik ketiga Gempa dan abang kembar kepada Blaze. Umur 18 tahun. Si abang kembar yang pemalas juga suka tidur. Manakala, Blaze, adik keempat Gempa juga adik kembar kepada Ice. Dia punya sikap suka membuat masalah seperti abangnya Taufan, tetapi kini dia ada masalah.

Gempa nampak wajah Blaze seperti dia hendak menangis? Kenapa? Apa buat dia jadi macam tu?

"Aku nak pergi..." gumam Blaze dengan lembut sekali. Ia hampir kepada bisikkan tetapi masih dapat didengar. Semua adik-beradik terkejut dengan sahutan tu sehingga Ice yang selalu tidur nyenyak dimana sahaja terbangun.

"Apa? Pergi? Kau nak tinggalkan aku ke? Apa...apa kau cakapkan ni?! Sanggup kau cakap macam tu kat kitorang?! Apalagi kat kembar mu?!" kecewa Ice seolah hendak menangis. Malah kembarnya pula yang menangis. Dengan cepatnya Ice peluk Blaze.

"Kenapa ni?" tanya Ice.

"Aku tak tahan lagi! Aku tak nak semua ni lagi. Hidup ku selalu kena kacau! Setiap hari aku kena buli!" jerit Blaze. Tak sangka dia kena buli.

"Huh?! Siapa?" tanya Halilintar geram tetapi dengan sedikit risau. Dia pantang bila ada orang nak sakiti adik-adiknya.

"Blaze tak tau. Blaze asyik kena ugut je dengan surat. Isinya dia...dia menghina aku! Huwaah! Blaze takut!" jawap Blaze dan kini air matanya sudah membasahi baju Ice.

Apa salah Blaze sebenarnya sampai jadi macam ni? Mereka tahu dia pernah buat pekara yang agak melampau tetapi sampai ada orang nak membencinya itu agak mengejutkan.

"Abang Gempa. Abang Blaze nak pergi ke mana?" tanya Daun tiba-tiba membuat Gempa cemas dengan soalan tu. Ternyata walaupun Daun sudah besar dia tetap tak banyak tahu.

"Eh, dia cuma uhh... Blaze takkan pergi ke mana-mana pun Daun."

Tanpa ada jawapan dari Daun, dengan pelahan dia menoleh ke Cahaya yang tengah menolong menenangkan Blaze.

"Hmm... Aku nak pergi jugak." Bisik hati Daun. Nampaknya dia sudah faham apa yang dimaksudkan dengan ayat itu.

.

.

Killer In The Family, Chapter 1

 _Everything was okay until..._

.

.

Sebelum makan tengahari.

Kembali ke dapur, Gempa tengah menyuci pinggan selepas selesai memasak. Sejak dia tahu apa dah jadi kepada salah seorang adiknya kepalanya sudah menjadi celaru. Kepalanya sudah jauh melamun sampai dia pun tak tau apa yang dia tengah cuci.

 _Macam nak selesaikan masalah Blaze ni? Ia boleh sesiapa yang membuli dia. Kalau nak bawa dia ke sekolah, tapi sekarang sudah cuti. Tapi Blaze kena buli di sekolah jugak kena ancam di rumah ke?_ Yah, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Gempa sekarang.

Juga, tanpa dia sedar ada seorang berjalan menuju dia dari belakang dan dengan pelahan orang itu mengejutkan Gempa dengan menyentuh kedua bahu Gempa secara ganas. Nasib baik dia tidak menjerit seperti perempuan. Rupanya adik keduanya yang mengejutkan dia.

"Ish! Kau ni, Taufan! Seronok kau kejut aku! Nasib baik aku bukan macam Hali. Kalau tak mungkin aku dah pukul kepala mu. Ish!" marah Gempa.

"Oops! Hehehe. _Sorry_." Maaf Taufan seolah maafnya itu bukan ikhlas.

"Haih~ Ada apa ni?"

"Takdelah. Taufan nak tau je apa abang masak."

"Kau ni kan. Baru je aku siap masak."

"Oh yeke? Hehehe."

Kini keheningan berada di udara, mereka tidak tahu lagi apa nak dicakapkan. Maka keadaan menjadi kekok.

"Umm...Taufan pergi dulu ye?" tanya Taufan. Dia mula tak selesa dengan keheningan itu jadi semutuskan untuk pergi tapi sebelum dia nak pergi, si abang tiba-tiba mengungkit masalah tadi.

"Tak habis-habis lagi nak kacau Hali kan?"

"Eh?!"

"Hmm...Taufan kan dah besar. Abang dah nasihat Taufan kan untuk jadi contoh untuk-" malah percakapannya kena potong.

"Aku tak kacau dia pun abang! Aku hanya main game sebelahnye je! Jangan nak tuduh pulak!" marah Taufan. Dia terus menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi.

FLASHBACK

Waktu tu, di pondok. Taufan tengah bermain permainannya di _phone_ -nya. Takde sekali pun dia bergerak dari tempat duduknya juga tidak menoleh ke sana sini pun. Dia pun tidak perasan abangnya Halilintar yang dari tadi duduk sebelahnya asyik memerhatikan adiknya.

Apabila Taufan bermain di _level_ akhir, dia terdengar Halilintar cakap sesuatu kepadanya,

"Kau ada hutang arah aku." Ini mengejutkan Taufan.

"Hutang? Hutang apa?" hairan Taufan. Dia tak ingat dia ada hutang kepada Halilintar.

"Hutang waktu tu. Kau...kau janji bila aku buat tu, kau nak aku _sparring_ kau."

"Ehh?! Bila masa?! Aku suruh kau buat apa?" sekarang Taufan mula takut. Dia betul-betul tak tahu apa abangnya tengah cakapkan ni.

"Eh! Sekarang bayar!"

"Kejap-kejap! Aku betul-betul tak hutang apa dengan kau sekarang!" tetapi sayangnya Halilintar mula nak mem- _sparring_ Taufan.

"Huwahhh!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh...Macam tu ye? Maaflah tuduh bukan-bukan. Macam mana abang tak mudah menuduh Taufan. Taufan kan selalu mengacau." Maaf Gempa.

"Yelah. Lagipun aku mula jarang kacau sejak kebelakangan ni." Gumam Taufan sakit hati, tapi masih dapat didengar.

"Eh? Apasal pulak?"

"Takdelah. Aku cuma bosan takde nak main dengan ku."

"Taufan. Abang rasa, Hali rindu kot yang Taufan tak kacau dia. Mungkin dia buat-buat yang kau ada hutang arahnya. Dasar _tsundere_ dia tu. Hehehe." Ujar si abang bertujuan untuk mengembirakan balik adiknya.

"Hahaha! Mungkin jugak!" Nampaknya dia berjaya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Taufan berubah menjadi serius?

"Eh? Kenapa ni?" hairan dengan perubahan expresi adiknya.

"Sebenarnya Taufan rasa tak sedap hati. Taufan rasa ada sesuatu akan berlaku."

"Tak sedap hati? Apa maksud kau?"

"Sebab semua adik-beradik kita kelakuan lain. Blaze mula jadi sedih. Daun pulak mula menguncikan diri dan dia selalu memujuk Cahaya. Kalau Hali, aku rasa dia jadi macam tu tadi sebab aku bosan." Jelas Taufan lebar. Kini suasana menjadi tegang. Taufan menatap tajam kepada abangnya, diikuti dengan Gempa. Tetapi wajah Gempa berubah kepada senyuman nipis.

"Haish~ Apa nak dirisaukan, Taufan. Ada masanya mereka jadi macam tu. Kita tak dapat buat expresi yang sama saje. Betul tak?" sahut Gempa.

"Tapi abang-"

"Taufan tau tak? Taufan ni _type_ suka memerhatikan sesuatu."

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Gempa memang betul. Selain dari suka mengacau dan membuat hal, dia ada satu tabiat iaitu suka memerhatikan sesuatu dari benda sekecil hingga ke kelakuan orang.

Pernah sekali, iaitu apabila tamanan Daun telah musnah. Kesemua abang-abangnya tidak mengaku akan perbuatan mereka sehingga Taufan memecahkan kes itu. Rupanya hanya dari melihat di kawasan tersebut, dia sudah tahu siapa perlakunya iaitu Blaze. Taufan pun menjelaskan apa sebabnya dan ternyata Blaze tak senghaja menendang bola ke kawasan tersebut. Juga dia tak sedar bahawa dia sudah menghancurkan tanaman adiknya.

Okey, kembali kepada sebelum ini.

"Salah ke Taufan buat macam tu?" tanya Taufan dengan sedikit sakit hati.

"Takdelah. Tapi ia _creepy_. Jangan selalu buat macam tu ye? Ia tak salah tapi elok-elok lah dengan tabiat kau tu."

"Yelah." Balas Taufan sambil memutar matanya malas. Dengan itu, dia pun pergi meninggalkan Gempa. Selepas Gempa sudah tak nampak wajah adiknya lagi, senyuman Gempa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi risau. Dia berjalan menuju satu tong sampah yang berhampiran dengan sinki. Dia pun menolak pedal tong sampah tu dan nampak cebisan cawan hijau yang pecah.

FLASHBACK

Pukul 5 pagi, Gempa berada di dapur selepas menunaikan solat Subuh. Sebelum seorang adik-adiknya keluar dari bilik mereka, selalunya Gempa bangun awal untuk menyediakan sarapan. Waktu itu dia tengah minum sambil melihat permandangan dari tingkap, dengan tak senghaja tangannya tersinggung satu cawan berwarna hijau kepunyaan Daun.

"Alamak. Pecahlah pulak cawan Daun."

Ketika dia tengah memetik cebisan cawan itu, ada satu perasaan melintasi hatinya. Dia terkejut dengan perasaan ini, perasaan yang mungkin ada sesuatu yang akan berlaku.

END FLASHBACK

"Rupanya, kau juga merasa ye Taufan? Kau memang adik yang hebat. Kau dapat rasa hanya dengan memerhatikan mereka." Gumam Gempa seorang.

.

.

.

.

Waktu makan tengahari sudah tiba dan semua adik-beradik sudah duduk mengelilingi meja makan.

"Haih~" mengeluh Blaze di depan rezeki. Sudah beberapa kali dia mengeluh sampai abang kembarnya pun ikut mengeluh. Blaze betul-betul rasa putus asa sekarang.

"Janganlah macam tu, Blaze. Abang pasti semua akan jadi okey nanti. Janganlah cepat putus asa. Janganlah tinggalkan abang, Blaze." Tatap Ice dengan rayunya.

"Abang..." kesian Blaze. Kini matanya mula memanas lagi dan terus memeluk Ice.

"Ice...Huhuhu. Terima kasih bagi Blaze semangat!"

"Dah tentulah Blaze." Balas Ice sambil mengusap kepala kembarnya. Manakala adik-beradik yang lain buat seolah tak nampak apa-apa kecuali Taufan dengan tabiatnya yang tengah memerhatikan kelakuan adik-adiknya sambil makan.

"Abang Gempa? Abang ada nampak cawan hijau Daun, tak?" tanya Daun. Gempa yang tengah mengaut lauk terus terhenti.

"Ahhh...Umm. Abang minta maaf Daun. Abang tak senghaja pecahkan cawan kegemaran Daun." Jawap Gempa bersalah.

"Oh. Mmm...takpelah. Ia hanya cawan je." Sahut Daun tetapi suaranya terdengar agak sedih.

Sekali lagi, Taufan memerhatikan mereka terutama Gempa.

"Hmm...cawan pecah ye?" bisik hati Taufan.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, waktu Subuh. Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi buta si abang sulung sudah bangun dan berada di dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Semestinya dia sudah solat Subuh. Sebelum bermula, dia tengah minum secawan kopi sambil melihat apa yang ada diluar tingkap.

"Sunyi betul hari ini. Tenang je rasanye. Aku harap hari ini takde apa-apa terjadi. Aku asyik tak sedap hati dari semalam." Bisik hati Gempa sambil menghirup kopinya.

Dia tidak sedar bahawa ada seseorang masuk ke ruang dapur dan mengambil sebiji mangkuk kosong di atas kaunter lalu pelahan mendekati Gempa.

"Mungkin aku patut buat sesuatu tentang Blaze. Aku tak boleh biarkan dia ma-?!" Sambung Gempa malah terhenti apabila tersentak akibat melihat wajah seseorang di belakangnya melalui pantulan cermin.

Manakala orang itu sudah mengangkat mangkuk itu ke udara dan tanpa Gempa dapat membuat sesuatu, orang itu sudah memukul Gempa di kepala sehingga mangkuk itu pecah. Gempa terus jatuh menghadap ke lantai dengan berlumuran darah dikepalanya.

"Selamat tinggal Gempa. Sekarang tinggal 5 lagi." Bisik orang itu lalu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

Sejam kemudian, Taufan baru keluar dari biliknya dan dia sedar bahawa suasana sunyi mungkin terlalu sunyi. Selalunya, apabila dia keluar dia mendengar bunyi abangnya memasak di dapur tetapi hari ini tak. Dengan itu, dia pun menuju ke bilik Gempa yang terletak berhampiran dengan tangga rumah. Perjalanannya agak jauh sebab biliknya terletak 4 bilik jauh dari bilik Gempa.

Mungkin Gempa terlanjak tidur fikir Taufan. Apabila dia sampai, dia mengetuk pintu bilik abangnya tetapi takde jawapan. Dia mula jadi hairan sebab kalau abangnya ada di biliknya pasti bila diketuk dia akan jawap walaupun dia tengah tidur. Lagipun, Gempa bukan macam Ice tidur sampai tak dengar apa-apa.

Jadi mungkin betul-betul abangnya sudah berada di dapur. Tetapi dia tak mendengar bunyi atau menghidu sebarang makanan pun. Pelik? Walau apapun dia memutuskan untuk turun ke tingkat bawah.

"Abang Gempa. Abang kat mana? Kat bilik, abang takde. Kalau abang tengah masak kenapa Taufan tak terhidu apa-apa pun?" Sahut Taufan sambil turun ke tingkat bawah. Dia ada nampak lampu dapur terbuka. Mungkin betul tekaan Taufan yang abangnya berada di dapur lalu pergi menjenguk dia.

Tetapi apa dia tak sangka ialah dia nampak abangnya terbaring di atas lantai dengan kepala yang berdarah. Cebisan kaca dari mangkuk bertaburan sana sini dari cebisan besar hingga kecil. Juga, darah yang mengkotori lantai. Ia bukan penglihatan yang baik.

Wajah Taufan yang terkejut terus menjerit! Sehingga adik-beradiknya terdengar dari bilik masing-masing.

 _Siapa buat macam ni kat Gempa?_

Kini, semua sudah berkumpul di dapur. Perasaan mereka bercampur aduk apabila melihat keadaan abang mereka. Terdengar suara tangisan daripada mereka iaitu dari Daun yang tengah menangis dipelukan Cahaya dan Taufan, saksi pertama yang jumpa si mangsa. Blaze dan Ice pula tengah berpeluk ketakutan akibat melihat keadaan abangnya. Manakala Halilintar memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Gempa dan dengan berhati-hati, dia mencek nadi abangnya di lengan.

Dengan tidak disangka, rupanya Gempa masih hidup!

"Kamu! Gempa masih hidup!"

"Apa?! J...jadi apa lagi! Telepon ambulance!" sahut Cahaya. Secara atomatik Ice terus mengeluarkan _phone_ -nya dan dail.

Ketika mereka menunggu ketibaan ambulance, Taufan dengan senyap-senyapnya melihat sekitar rumah. Bukan sahaja dari bahagian dalam tetapi kawasan luar juga. Selepas semua itu dia perasan ada sesuatu yang tak kena. Dia hendak berbincang dengan adik-beradiknya tetapi tak sempat, kereta ambulance sudah sampai.

.

.

.

.

Di hospital,

"Apa?! Dia koma?!" terkejut semua adik-beradik elemental.

"Betul tu. Disebabkan dia dipukul secara kuat jugak sebab cebisan kaca yang ada, otaknya terganggu dan mengalami pendarahan dalaman yang menyebabkan dia koma." Jelas si doktor. Dia pun membenarkan mereka masuk lalu minta izin pergi.

Di bilik di mana Gempa ditahan. Tidak ada sebarang suara pun ada dari adik-beradik. Hanya bunyi nafas, tangisan dan alat-alat rawatan.

Mereka dari tadi merenung jauh kepada si sakit seolah menunggu kesedaran abang mereka. Tetapi mereka tahu ia bukan secepat itu.

Keadaan Gempa tidaklah nampak merisaukan hanya balutan yang ada di kepala Gempa dan beberapa luka di pipi akibat cebisan kaca. Tetapi mereka tahu yang patut dirisaukan adalah di dalam.

"Sekarang kita nak buat apa?" tanya Cahaya memecahkan suasana sunyi tersebut.

"Apalagi, kita hanya mampu tunggu." Balas Halilintar.

Manakala tangisan seorang semakin membesar iaitu dari Daun tengah menangis di dada Taufan.

"Huwaah! Abang Gempa! Dia akan mati ke?!" risau Daun.

"Takdelah Daun. Gempa masih hidup. Nampak tak yang dia masih bernafas? Janganlah pikir macam tu." Ujar Ice kepada Daun agar dapat menenangkan adiknya.

Blaze yang dari tadi diam perasan akan diamnya Taufan. Walaupun dengan Daun yang menangis kusut, dia tetap masih diam. Rupanya dia masih terpikir apa yang dia dapat tahu di rumah tadi.

"Hey, abang. Apasal diam saje ni? Daun yang tengah menangis kuat depan mu, abang tak layan." Kata Blaze.

"Aku tak rasa ini kemalangan." Sahut Taufan tiba-tiba. Ini membuatkan semua menoleh kepada Taufan.

"Apa pasal pulak?" tak faham Ice.

"Tadi sebelum ambulance datang, aku melihat sekitar rumah dan yang aku sedar semua pintu dan jendela masih berkunci. Kalau ada penceroboh pasti ada salah satu jendela atau pintu sudah pecah tapi takde. Lagipun takde bilik yang bersepah pun aku cek tadi." Jelas Taufan. Kini semua terdiam mendengar teori Taufan.

"Mangkuk pulak adalah senjata digunakan. Kalau Gempa tak senghaja kenapa luka ada dibahagian belakang kepalanya? Kan lebih mudah kalau dipukul dari depan. Dan disebabkan mangkuk adalah senjatanye dia takkan pegang mangkuk tu dengan tangannya yang terlanjang kecuali dia membaluti tangannya. Sebab dia tahu kalau dipegang ia akan tinggalkan cap jari." Sambung Taufan lagi. Tetapi sebelum dia nak cakap lagi Cahaya memberhentikannya.

"Sabar. Sabar dulu. Maksud abang, ada orang senghaja nak cederakan Gempa?"

"Atau kemungkinan, ada cuba nak bunuh Gempa?" tanya Halilintar pula.

"Dan abang pikir, pelakunya adalah salah seorang dari kita?!" marah Ice. Nampaknya semua sudah faham apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Taufan.

"Aku tak menunduh pun kamu. Tapi masuk akalkan?" kata Taufan tenang seolah dia tidak terkejut apa yang dia tahu.

"Takkanlah!" terkejut Blaze.

"Hisk! Kenapa abang sanggup pikir macam tu?" kecewa Daun. Nampaknya mereka tak ingat lagi bahawa mereka masih di bilik yang seharusnya jangan bising.

"Tapikan! Mungkin kerja pembuli Blaze kot buat Gempa macam ni?! Dia tahu yang Blaze ada Gempa. Jadi dia nak Gempa agar menakutkan Blaze!" balas Cahaya. Dia masih tak terima yang pelakuan adalah di antara mereka.

"Aku dah cakap. Takde sebarang bekas penceroboh pun."

"Ish! Taulah kau ni suka memerhatikan kami. Tapi abang takde hak nak tuduh kami sebarangan!" marah Blaze.

"Woi! Aku tak menuduh kamu pun! Macam salah aku memerhatikan orang?!" balas Taufan dengan marah. Siapa juga dia nak tuduh orang tanpa ada bukti.

"Atau mungkin, kau yang nak Gempa jadi macam ni? Kau kan yang jumpa dia dulu." Tuduh Cahaya pula. Sekarang siapa pula yang main tuduh? Mereka yang lain pun mula mensyaki Taufan.

"Apakah?! Ahh! Sudahlah! Fine! Kalau kamu pikir aku ni pembunuh. Aku sanggup jaga dia seorang sampai malam! Kalau besok dia masih bernafas ternyata bukan aku!"

Sekarang Taufan bertaruhkan dirinya agar namanya bersih.

.

.

.

.

Malam di hospital.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Hanya bunyi itu sahaja mengisi ruang bilik itu. Takde sebarang pergerakkan pun dari kedua orang di bilik itu iaitu dari Gempa dan Taufan. Ternyata Taufan terlelap waktu menjaga abangnya.

Taufan yang tertidur terbaring kepalanya di katil akhirnya terbangun. Dia mengosok matanya lalu melihat abangnya dengan mata yang layu.

Masih belum sedar dari si abang.

"Haish~ Abang. Abang tau tak? Sampai hati mereka tuduh Taufan buat macam ni kat abang. Taufan tak tuduh mereka pun." Kecewa Taufan. Tak tahulah si abang tengah mendengar frustasinya tapi sekarang dia seolah bercakap seorang diri.

" _So what_ aku ni jenis suka memerhatikan orang. Dah nyata kan ada yang cuba nak cederakan abang atau lebih teruk membunuh abang."

Dia menarik nafasnya sebelum menyambung lagi.

"Sebenarnya abang tahukan? Tentang cawan tu. Haih~ Takpelah. Aku harap takde mangsa lagi yang akan terima nasib macam abang. Jugak, harap takde orang nak cuba bunuh abang lagi lepas ni. Jangan risau, aku akan memerhatikan mereka. Dahlah abang, Taufan pergi dulu. Tak kesah mereka akan membebel aku lagi. Assalamualaikum." Taufan pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar.

Manakala di rumah adik-beradik elemental.

Di salah satu bilik yang dalam keadaan gelap, terisinya seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk diam berhadapan dengan meja belajar. Dia mencapai sebatang pen lalu menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Tiba-tiba dia menampilkan senyuman sinis lalu berkata,

"Hehehe... Aku tak sangka rupanya kau masih hidup selepas semua tu. Tapi takpe, abang Gempa. Aku takkan seksa kau lagi. Aku tak rasa kau akan sedar secepat mungkin. Hmm...Taufan, Taufan. Aku kagum dengan kemahiran kau, Taufan. Tapi ia belum cukup untuk tau siapa aku. Agaknya siapa mangsa ku seterusnya ye? Hehehe, _I can't wait_."

 **~TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 **Hey guys. Ini penghuju untuk chapter ini. Terima kasih mengambil masa kamu untuk baca fanfic ni yang begitu panjang untuk permulaan. Entahlah, ternyata idea ku terlalu panjang. Hahaha *sweatdrop***

 **Maaf ye kalau ada part yang tak masuk akal dan maaf sebab bahagian Gempa kena pukul agak pendek. Lagipun author taknak jelaskan lebih terperinci. Tapi sebenarnya ia tak senghaja. Satu lagi. Tentang cawan Daun tu, ia tak semestinya ye? Ini hanya fanfic.**

 **Dalam fanfic ni, Taufan bukan main character ye? Disebabkan dia ada kelebihan tu seolah dia pulak the main character.**

 **Oh ya, curiga tak siapa pelakunya? Harap bersabar menunggu sambungan fanfic ni. Sebab idea ku masih kabur untuk chapter kedua. So sila favourite dan follow ye?**

 **Oh ya, author akan cuba update fanfic "I Need You" selepas ni. Tinggal sikit je lagi nak siap.**

 **Okey, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review ye? Terima kasih! *Senyum manis***

 **Sekian,**

 **Author AnginTaufan.**


	2. Family Bond Become Shatter & 2nd Victim

**Assalamualaikum para readers! Maaf ye tak update fanfic ni selama 4 bulan. Apalagi fanfic ku yang lain. Ampun. Aku takde mood nak sambung. Takde semangat tapi aku taknak discontinue jadi sabar jelah ye?**

 **Meh aku teruskan dengan chapter 2. Nak aku balas review kamu? Uhh aku hanya mampu ucap terima kasih. Disclaimers dan warning sama masih.**

 **Maaf mungkin awal-awal chapter fanfic ni belum ada horror-nye**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE**

* * *

 **Chapter 2, Family Bond Become Shatter and 2nd Victim**

Keesokkan harinya, di dapur. Taufan tengah menyediakan sarapan. Masakannya tidaklah sedap sangat dari abang sulungnya tetapi cukup dapat dimakan. Lagipun, selain Gempa yang pandai mengurus hal rumah, Taufan pun apa kurangnya kecuali dia tidak pandai sangat dalam memasak. Dia hanya tahu membuat kek dan kuih-muih sahaja.

Nak mengharapkan yang lain memasak? Tak payah. Pernah sekali atau dua, sikit lagi dapur habis terbakar dan makanan jadi hangus.

Hari itu, bukan hari biasa. Setelah apa yang terjadi kepada Gempa, rumah tu menjadi suram. Taufan yang tengah memasak tu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Bukan tentang kejadian semalam tetapi tentang abangnya lagi satu, Halilintar.

 _Abang Hali, kenapa dia layan aku dengan pelik ye? Terus-terus nak sparring aku semalam. Nak pikirkan dia rindu aku kacau dia? Masuk akal ke? Sebab aku sendiri tak kacau dia. Itupun disebabkan dia._

Tapi sebelum dia merenung lebih jauh dia terhidu bau masakannya hampir hangus. Dia mengeluh kesal lalu sambung memasak.

Selepas semua sudah selesai, dia pun memanggil adik-beradiknya untuk sarapan. Mereka semua duduk mengelilingi meja lalu makan kecuali Halilintar.

"Kenapa abang tak makan?" tanya Taufan.

"Tak ingin aku. Kalau kau bubuhkan racun macam mana?" jawap Halilintar. Ini membuat yang lain terhenti. Mereka faham apa dimaksudkan Halilintar itu.

"Apa pasal aku nak buat macam tu?"

"Kau yang tuduh kami, bukan? Atau kau cuba nak kitorang mensyaki sesama sendiri?" okey, sekarang dia memburukkan keadaan.

"Kalau aku bubuhkan pun, takde reaksi pun dari mereka." Mereka yang lain pun setuju.

"Cepat makan!"

"Tak nak."

Nampaknya pertengkaran sudah bermula.

"Ish! Abang ni! Aku tak tuduh! Aku cuma jelaskan apa yang agak terjadi! Itu je!"

"Yelah tu." Putar mata Halilintar malas. Kini hati Taufan sudah terluka. Mungkin apa yang Taufan pikir tadi memang benar. Halilintar pun berdiri dan sebelumnya dia mahu pergi Taufan memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Aku mau tanya sesuatu." Kini suasana semakin suram. Semua orang memerhatikan dia, menunggu apa dia hendak cakap.

"Kenapa abang layan aku macam ni? Sebelum Gempa koma pun abang layan aku dengan buruk. Waktu aku tak buat apapun kau terus _sparring_ aku! Aku dah tak tau mana nak pilih kalau abang buat tu sebab abang nak main dengan aku atau layan aku dengan buruk!" marah Taufan yang sudah menitiskan air matanya.

"Kenapa aku?! Jawaplah!" sambung dia tetapi si abang masih diam.

"Abang!"

"Aku-!" Sebelum Halilintar hendak menjawap,

"Kamu! Cukup! Ini bukan masa untuk bertengkar!" Ice terus masuk campur. Dia dah tak tahan dengan pergaduhan abang-abangnya.

"Abang Hali! Aku tahu kau marah dan kitorang pun terasa. Tapi kita perlu pikir apa yang terjadi sekarang! Kita perlu tahu apa sebenarnya terjadi bukan bertengkar! Abang Taufan hanya pikir je! Mungkin dia salah! Jadi, tolonglah berhenti!" sambung Ice lebar.

"Kalau ada Gempa dah lama kamu kena hukum." Sibuk Blaze.

"Betul tu!" setuju Ice. Tetapi daripada mereka mengharap pertengkaran itu selesai. Sebaliknya Halilintar,

"Ish! Sudahlah cakap pasal Gempa kat aku! Kamu pikir dia seorang je ke yang tua kat sini ah?! Sekarang ni siapa yang tua ah?! Aku! Aku yang bertanggungjawap sekarang!" memarahi mereka.

"Kalau abang yang bertanggungjawap. Jangan kecohkan keadaan!" sibuk Cahaya pula.

"Kau patut beri kita semangat! Gempa kita tengah koma! Dia perlukan kita! Sekarang kitorang tengah sedih. Janganlah nak tambah penderitaan kitorang lagi! Sepatutnya kita boleh atasi kesukaran tanpa pertolongan Gempa!"

"Ish! Diamlah!"

Dengan geramnya, Halilintar pergi jauh dari mereka. Nampaknya dia mengalah. Kini keadaan menjadi senyap hanya bunyi hiusan Taufan.

"Hisk! Aku nak ke bilik dulu. Kamu bersihkanlah pinggan kamu sendiri." Arah Taufan lalu naik ke tingkat dua meninggalkan mereka berempat sahaja di meja makan. Mereka melihat sesama sendiri dengan wajah risau.

.

.

Killer In The Family, chapter 2

 _Family Bond Become Shatter and 2nd victim_

.

.

Selepas mereka berempat selesai cuci pinggan sebagaimana abang mereka arahkan, mereka duduk balik di meja makan dan pikir balik apa yang berlaku sekejap tadi.

"Aduh~ Porak-peranda dah keluarga ni." Keluh Ice yang kini wajahnya menutupi oleh kedua lengannya. Blaze dan Cahaya berangguk setuju.

"Apalah abang Hali tu." Ujar Blaze, menyalahi abang keduanya.

"Ia seolah ada rahsia yang tersimpan. Contoh Blaze, dia rahsiakan yang dia kena buli dari kitorang. Kami lebih rela memendamkan dari meluahkan. Betul tak? Apa pendapat mu Daun? Diam je dari tadi?" jelas Cahaya yang berakhir dengan pertanyaan kepada adiknya.

Memang betul kata Cahaya, sejak dari pertengkaran abang-abang mereka sampai sekarang Daun tak mengeluarkan sepatah perkataan pun. Hanya diamkan diri dan tunduk kebawah. Waktu dia makan pun macam tak ada selera. Kenapa ye?

Oleh itu, Cahaya mula rasa ada yang tak kena iaitu perasaan yang tak enak terhadap adik satu-satunya.

"Kau okey ke, Daun?" risau Cahaya.

"Haahlah. Muka mu macam pucat je. Kau demam ke?" risau Blaze juga, lalu menyentuh dahi Daun.

"Tak. Daun okey je. Maaflah ye, Daun nak ke bilik dulu." Dengan itu, Daun pun meninggalkan abang-abangnya.

"Kesian dia. Pasti dia terkejut apa yang dah jadi." Kasihan Ice.

" _Of course_ -lah. Tak pernah benda ni terjadi. Diakan masih perangai macam kanak-kanak." Sahut Blaze.

"Korang tak rasa ada yang tak kena dengan Daun sejak kebelakangan ni? _I mean_ , sebelum pekara ni terjadi?" tanya Cahaya. Dia betul-betul merisaukan keadaan adiknya. Ice menjawap.

"Yang dia mula senyap? Macam mana tak perasan? _Of course_ -lah perasan. Sungguhpun aku selalu tidur."

"Aku nak cek keadaannya lah." Sahut Cahaya yang sudah berdiri.

"Kamu tak rasa dia nak buat sesuatu yang bodoh?" pikir Blaze.

"Apa? _Come on_ -lah. Dia tu lah yang paling _innocent_. Takkanlah dia nak pikir macam tu?" ujar Cahaya tidak setuju.

"Itu kau Blaze." Tembak Ice.

" _Ouch_. Yelah~"

Tanpa buang masa Cahaya pun pergi ke bilik Daun untuk mencek keadaan adiknya.

.

.

.

.

Di bilik Daun.

Sekarang Daun tengah duduk di lantai sambil merenung ke satu benda yang dipegangnya iaitu sebotol ubat pil.

Apa dia nak buat dengan ubat tu?

Dengan pelahannya, air matanya mula terbentuk dan gengamannya pada botol ubat tu semakin kuat. Dia mengelap air matanya yang mengalir lalu membuka penudung botol tu dan mengambil 3 biji pil yang rupanya bersaiz besar sekaligus. Dia bergumam,

"D...dah takde guna lagi nak hidup. Semuanya dah hancur."

Dengan penuh hati yang rela, dia mendekati ubat tu ke mulutnya. Tetapi dihalang oleh seseorang. Dia menoleh dan nampak Cahaya dihadapannya dengan wajah kecewa.

Sebenarnya, waktu Cahaya mendekati bilik adiknya, dia nampak pintu itu tidak ditutup rapat. Jadi, dia mencadang untuk intai tetapi tak sangka dia nampak adiknya yang dia yakin sangat bahawa adiknya tak akan buat sedemikian.

"Abang..." gumam Daun. Alamak, dah kantoi.

"Daun! Sanggup kau buat benda yang bodoh ni?! Daun! Kau patut sedar yang pekara ni salah!" marah Cahaya lalu nampak botol ubat pil itu. Sepertinya dia pernah nampak ubat itu. Dia merampas ubat itu dan melihat, rupanya itu adalah ubat tidurnya yang hilang.

Tunggu, kenapa Cahaya ada ubat itu? Cahaya dikenali suka berjaga malam. Setiap malam dia selalu belajar, mengkaji dan lain-lain. Dengan itu, dia mengalami kesusahan untuk tidur malam. Abang-abangnya pun selalu membebel maka dia pun membeli ubat tidur itu.

Ubat tidur itu sejenis yang kuat, sebiji pun cukup membuat orang tidur. Tetapi jika diambil dalam dos yang banyak ia boleh membawa bahaya. Seperti apa yang Daun tujui.

"Daun! Kau yang curi ubat ku rupanya?!" kini jeritan Cahaya memenuhi rumah dan didengari oleh abang-abangnya. Dengan segera mereka semua berjalan menuju bilik Daun.

"Apa dah jadi?" cemas Taufan apabila dia sudah sampai.

"Eh? Bukan itu ubat mu yang hilang ke, Cahaya?" sahut Ice pula apabila dia nampak ubat yang familiar itu di tangan Cahaya.

"Ye! Memang pun! Aku tak sangka kau boleh terpikir nak bunuh diri, Daun?!"

Si abang-abang terkejut mendengar apa yang dengar. Memang tak sangka. Adik bongsu mereka yang amat dikenali dengan sikap kanak-kanak mampu memikir benda macam itu. Tapi jangan terperdaya. Umurnya pun bukannya 10 tahun.

"Dahlah abang Blaze _depress_ , abang Gempa koma dan tadi baru je abang Hali dan abang Taufan bertengkar. Janganlah nak hancurkan keluarga ni lagi!" keluh Cahaya membebel.

"Daun pikir ia masa yang sesuai sebab keluarga ni dah tak bahagia lagi." Akhirnya Daun menyahut bebelan abangnya.

"Haih~ Daun, kenapa ni? Rahsia apa yang kau sembunyikan sampai kitorang tak tau?"

"Hmm...Aku sedih. Aku sunyi. Kamu semua sibuk dan tak pedulikan aku. Terutamanya abang, Cahaya."

Penjelasan Daun kini membuat semua orang terdiam. Ye, terutamanya Cahaya.

"Kau adalah abang yang paling dekat dengan ku tapi kau langsung tak pedulikan aku. Kau asyik sibuk dengan diri abang. Selalunya abang Gempa yang menceriakan aku. Tapi disebabkan Gempa koma, aku pikir, aku dah takde gunanya lagi di sini. Jadi aku pikir nak bunuh diri." Sambung Daun. Kini hati Cahaya betul-betul rasa bersalah. Disebabkan dia, dia dah buat adik kesayangannya membuat demikian. Dia memeluk adiknya dan meminta maaf.

"Daun. Maafkan abang ye? Ini semua salah abang. Bagilah abang peluang. Abang nak tebuskan kesalahan abang. Janganlah nak bunuh diri lepas ni ye?"

"Betul ke?" tanya Daun dengan penuh berharap.

"Mhm! Betul tu!"

"Elok lah tu. Since keluarga ni mula hancur, kita baiki lah dengan pelahan-pelahan." Ujar Taufan. Semua orang pun ikut bersetuju. Tapikan, Taufan cakap macam itu kepada adik-adiknya malah sendiri dia masih merajuk dengan Halilintar.

Mereka pun meninggalkan Cahaya dan Daun di bilik.

.

.

.

.

Sejam kemudian, semua adik-beradik tengah buat kerja masing-masing. Halilintar sedang mendengar lagu melalui _headset_ -nya di biliknya. Taufan pula tengah memeriksa bilik Gempa, entah apakah dia cari. Manakala Blaze dan Ice berada di halaman rumah lagi bermain bola sepak.

"Blaze? Tentang masalah mu macam mana? Ada rancangan nak cari siapa cuba buli kau?" tanya Ice sambil menghantar bola itu ke kembarnya.

"Takde. Tapikan abang, kita patut cari dulu ke orang yang cuba bunuh abang Gempa? Atau siapa yang buli aku?" tanya Blaze pula lalu menghantar balik bola itu ke abangnya.

"Hmm...entahlah. Kau okey tak? _Depress_ lagi?"

"Ada abang lihat aku ni dalam _mood_ nak kacau? Takde kan?"

" _Sorry_ -lah. Aku risaukan kau je." Maaf Ice dan sekali lagi dia menghantar bola itu ke Blaze.

Blaze pun mengimbangi bola itu. Tiba-tiba, Ice terdengar satu bunyi. Bunyi yang agak _familiar_ baginya dan sebelum dia dapat meneka, dia nampak satu panah muncul pantas menuju Blaze!

"Hah! Blaze! Jaga-jaga!" jerit Ice. Blaze memusing kebelakang terus panik dan sebelum Blaze dapat mengelak, panah tu terkena bahunya dan terus cucuk ke dinding rumah.

"Aaarrrggghhh!"

"Blaze!" Ice berlari ke kembarnya yang sudah jatuh baring. Dia melihat bahu kembarnya yang sudah mengalir darah yang amat banyak. Tanpa dia teragak-agak dia terus memanggil kedua abangnya.

"Huwaah! Blaze! Abang Hali! Abang Taufan!" Dengan tepat sekali mereka terus datang dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa ni Ice?!" risau Halilintar.

"Blaze kena panah tadi!"

"Apa?! Kat mana?!" tanya Taufan pula.

"Kat bahu! Huwaah!"

"Dah! Ice! Tolong aku angkat Blaze ke masuk!" arah Halilintar.

Secara atomatiknya mereka pun membawa Blaze yang masih menangis tak terhenti-henti masuk ke rumah meninggalkan Taufan seorang di luar.

Taufan merenung panah itu dari jauh. Panah itu berwarna biru muda pada bahagian batangnya. Sayap dan bahagian hujungnya pula berwarna putih dengan sedikit darah melekat padanya. Dia rasa dia pernah melihat panah tersebut tetapi dia tidak ingat di mana. Dia ingin berbincang dengan adik-beradiknya tentang apa yang dia tahu tetapi setelah apa yang berlaku yang hampir menhancurkan kepercayaan keluarga, dia memutuskan untuk diamkan diri dan menyelesaikan seorang diri.

Dia sedar ada sekeping kertas mengikat pada batang panah itu. Dia pun menanggalkannya dan terus menyertai adik-beradiknya di rumah.

"Adeh! Sakitlah! Hisk!" sakit Blaze.

"Ish! Janganlah bergerak! Nasib baik luka mu tak dalam." Marah Halilintar campur risau yang tengah membalut luka adiknya.

"Huhu, tak sangka ada orang sanggup nak buat macam tu kat kembar ku! Kejam betul! Dia tu nak membuli ke atau nak membunuh?!" takut Ice yang sudah memeluk kembarnya.

"Aku tak rasa yang orang tu nak bunuh Blaze, Ice." Teka Taufan lalu menunjukkan kertas itu ke mereka.

"Kertas apa tu, abang?"

"Aku jumpa kertas ni di bahagian kayu panah tu. Nampaknya dia cuma nak bagi amaran kat Blaze je." Sambung Taufan.

"Amaran untuk aku?"

"Ye. Dalam kertas ni ia cakap, _Aku benci kau, Blaze. Aku dendam dengan kau, Blaze. Kau pikir kau boleh terus bahagia selepas apa yang kau lakukan kepada ku? Kau salah menentang aku, Blaze. Lihat je nanti. Aku akan seksa kau sedikit demi sedikit._ Ia tak cakap dari siapa dan ugutan ni dicetak bukan ditulis."

Selepas Taufan membaca isi kandungan itu, Blaze terus bergeletar kuat.

"Memang aku dah buat apa kat dia sampai aku kena ugut macam ni?! Argghh! Kenapa jadi macam ni?! Huwaah!"

Mereka semua hanya mampu diam. Nampaknya bukan masalah Gempa sahaja yang serius bahkan masalah Blaze juga. Mungkin jauh lebih teruk.

Taufan masih lagi memikir di mana dia pernah nampak panah itu sehingga dia tak sedar bahawa Halilintar memerhatikan expresi adiknya.

.

.

.

.

Di malam kemudian, cerita _zoom_ ke bilik Daun. Cahaya masih menemani adiknya sejak tadi pagi. Bukanlah setiap saat tapi _you get the point_.

Sekarang, mereka tengah main permainan Uno. Itupun sebab Cahaya tidak gemar dalam main _video games_. Ia tak mengapa bagi Daun asal dia dapat bersama abangnya.

"Sekarang, Daun dah okey? Tak rasa sunyi lagi?" tanya Cahaya tanpa mengalih pandangannya ke kad Uno-nya.

"Mhm! Betul tu! Terima kasih abang! Maaf ye sebab cuba nak bunuh diri tadi." Balas Daun yang sudah menunjukkan sekeping kad uno ke Cahaya.

"Sama-sama. Ia tak mengapa Daun. Kita pelahan-pelahan hilangkan rasa _depress_ tu ye?"

"Baik! Nak mereka _join_ kita main boleh?"

"Boleh! Lagi seronok! Tapi bukan sekarang. Sekarang dah pukul 11 malam." Balas Cahaya yang kini mereka berdua melihat jam yang bergantung di atas pintu bilik.

"Apa kata esok je?"

"Baik!"

"Kalau macam tu, jom kita tidur." Dengan itu, Daun pun naik ke atas katilnya dan bersedia untuk tidur tapi dia ternampak ubat tidur itu.

"Maaf curi ubat abang, tapi boleh tak Daun makan sebiji?" tanya Daun yang sudah mengambil ubat itu.

"Eh?! Ni bukan gula-gula. Kenapa nak makan?!" cemas Cahaya lalu terus rampas dari tangan adiknya.

"Tapi, Daun dah tak dapat tidur tanpa tu. Daun curi pun sebab mengharap nak tidur terus untuk hilang kesedihan ni."

"Serius? Hmm...maaf ye Daun. Tapi tak boleh. Kau tak boleh makan sesuka hati. Kalau abang, abang makan bila perlu. Jadi, malam ni Daun tak boleh makan ye? Dah pergi tidur." Ujar Cahaya lebar dan tanpa fikir panjang, dia letak balik ubat tu di mana adiknya nampak tadi.

"Yelah. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam jugak." Akhirnya Cahaya pun keluar. Sebelum Daun hendak tidur, dia mencuri sebiji ubat itu. Memang degil betul Daun ni. Kenapalah Cahaya tak bawa ubat itu keluar dengannya tadi?

Semasa Cahaya dalam perjalanannya hendak ke biliknya, dia terserempak dengan Taufan. Rupanya berwajah kosong seperti dia tengah memikir sesuatu.

"Umm, abang Taufan? Abang okey ke?" hairan Cahaya.

"Abang okey je." Jawap Taufan sambil mengangguk pelahan ya.

Cahaya hanya angkat bahu lalu jalan melimpasi abangnya yang masih berdiri kaku. Sebenarnya Taufan tak tahu apa rasa ini tetapi hatinya mula tak tentram sama seperti terjadinya sebelum kemalangan Gempa.

Taufan begitu fokus sehingga tak perasan bahawa Halilintar masih memerhatikan adiknya itu.

"Aku tau kau simpan sesuatu, Taufan. Cuma kau tak nak cakap kat aku."

.

.

.

.

Pukul 3 pagi,

Keadaan suasana sunyi sepi. Semua bilik dalam keadaan gelap-gelita dan semua ahli keluarga sudah memejamkan matanya dan pergi ke alam mimpi masing-masing. Atau saya patut cakap bukan kesemuanya.

Di lorong sepi di tingkat dua terdengar sepertinya ada seseorang telah membuka pintu biliknya. Dengan pelahannya dia menghampiri satu bilik ini dan sesuka hatinya dia merempuh masuk.

Dia pelahan mendekati seseorang lelaki berbaju putih jingga yang sedang tidur nyenyak.

Tunggu bilik siapa dia masuk ni? Iaitu bilik Cahaya.

Dia merenung tajam ke arah Cahaya seolah dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu dia mengusap rambut Cahaya yang agak berantakan.

Tiba-tiba dia tersenyum sinis.

"Hai, Cahaya." Bisik dia lalu mengambil satu bantal yang terbiar.

"Atau aku patut cakap..." kini tangan dia sudah menangkat bantal itu ke langit dan...

"Selamat tinggal." Dia terus meletak bantal itu ke wajah Cahaya. Cahaya terbangun, bergelut untuk selamatkan diri tetapi orang itu semakin menekankan bantal itu.

Cahaya cuba sedaya upaya untuk melepaskan diri tetapi dia tak mampu. Tiba-tiba dia rasa kekuatan orang itu semakin lemah. Dengan peluang itu dia mencuba untuk menarik bantal itu.

Dia menarik sehingga dia dapat melihat tetapi mulutnya masih lagi tertutup. Dia hendak menarik lagi tetapi tehenti kerana dia terkejut apa dia nampak.

" _Hah?! K..kau ke?!_ " bisik hati Cahaya. Orang itu hanya senyum jahat.

"Nampaknye kau dah tahu siapa aku. Tapi sayangnya kau takkan ada peluang nak beritahu kepada yang lain. Jadi selamat tinggal." Bisik orang itu dan menekan lagi dengan kuat.

" _Jangan!_ " Cahaya sudah tak mampu untuk bergelut lagi akibat kehabisan nafas dan akhirnya dia...mati.

"Hehehe. Mati jugak kau akhirnya. _Alright then, 2 done, 4 to go_."

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Ice dalam perjalanan ke bilik Cahaya, stres bahawa sudah pukul 8 dan adiknya masih tidur.

"Ish! Apa yang dia buat semalam sampai waktu macam ni belum bangunnye? Aku ngaku yang aku ni kaki tidur tapi aku tau bila masanya mesti bangun." Keluh Ice dan apabila dia sudah sampai,

"Cahaya! Maaf! Tapi aku masuk ye? Tunggu, mana ada dia dengar ni. Dia tengah tidur." Dia pun memutar tombol pintu itu dan masuk.

Tiba-tiba dia menjerit kuat sehingga semua ahli keluarga kecuali Daun yang ikut terlanjak tidur lari ke bilik Cahaya.

"Ice! Kenapa ni?!" cemas Blaze.

"Cahaya dah mati!"

"Biar betul!" jerit mereka yang lain. Sekarang mereka melihat tubuh jasad Cahaya terbaring di atas katil dengan matanya yang terbeliak. Kain selimut dan bantal pun berantakan mungkin akibat dia bergelutan.

Oh ya, jeritan kedua itu, membuatkan Daun terbangun. Dia curiga apa yang buat abang-abangnya menjerit macam tu lalu melihat apa yang tengah terjadi.

"Hmm...Daun takkan suka ni." Ujar Taufan. Mereka yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Maksud abang?" tanya Daun tiba-tiba membuatkan mereka terlompat terkejut.

"Daun! Uhh...takde apa-apa!" bohong Ice yang sudah menutup depan bilik dengan tubuhnya.

"Hm? Kenapa ni? Apasal kamu menjerit di bilik Cahaya?" tanya Daun lagi.

"Memang takde apa-apa pun, Daun!" ikut Blaze.

"Lah! Daun nak tahu!" degil Daun lalu masuk terus ke bilik Cahaya dan langkahnya terus berhenti kerana dia nampak abang kesayangannya sudah mati.

"A...abang Cahaya..." terdiam Daun. Kini matanya sudah berkaca.

"Daun..." risau abang-abangnya.

"TIDAK! CAHAYA!"

 **~TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 **Hey guys. Macam mana dengan chapter 2? Bosan ke seronok? Maaflah ye, permulaan fanfic ni belum ada horror-nye. Mungkin selepas 4 atau 5 chapter baru ada.**

 **Takde apa nak cakap lagi selain meminta maaf dengan cara penulisan dan banyak dialog. Aku cuba baca lagi fanfic orang agar cara penulisan ku bertambah baik.**

 **Oh ya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa kamu. Semoga tahun ini adalah Ramadhan yang terbaik. Aaamin.**

 **Tolong review untuk beri aku semangat ye?**

 **Sekian,**

 **Author AnginTaufan**


	3. Daun & Investigation of the Blue Arrow

**Readers! I'm back with chapter 3 of "Killer In The Family". Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba cakap English ni? Hahaha! By the way, maaf lambat update lagi. Tanpa berlengah masa meh baca chapter 3. Aku hanya mampu ucap terima kasih dengan review sekalian. Ingat, disclaimer dan warning masih sama.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3, Daun & the Investigation of the Blue Arrow**

"TIDAK! CAHAYA!"

 _Previously_ , semua adik-beradik elemental berada di bilik Cahaya, dimana tuan punya bilik telah meninggal dunia akibat lemas. Perasaan cemas memenuhi diri mereka, tetapi bukan hanya kerana kepergian adik mereka malah juga kerana adik bongsu mereka yang kini tengah meneriak histeria dan mengoncang tubuh jasad abangnya.

"Abang! Jangan tinggalkan Daun, bang! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Huwaah!".

Taufan cepat menghentikan adiknya. "Daun! Jangan buat macam tu!".

"Abang Cahaya! Abang janji kat Daun yang abang akan temankan Daun! Abang janji yang abang akan ada untuk Daun! Daun janji takkan pergi, tapi abang pulak yang pergi!". Nampaknye Daun sudah tak terkawal. Taufan terpaksa menarik tangan Daun untuk melepaskan Cahaya.

"Daun! Bawa bersabar Daun! Cahaya tak bermaksud nak tinggalkan Daun!"

"Abang Taufan tipu! Abang Cahaya tipu! Abang Cahaya kejam! ARRGGHH!"

"Kamu! Tolonglah sikit aku ni!", cemas Taufan kepada yang lain. Blaze datang untuk menolong, manakala, yang lain melihat jasad itu sekali lagi.

"Apa patut kita buat? Telefon polis?", soal Ice.

"Hmm…Aku tak tau.", bingung Halilintar.

"Bukan ia berisiko ke kalau telefon polis?", sahut Blaze yang mula berdiri lepas menolong menenangkan Daun.

"Aku paham maksud mu, Blaze. Kalau kita telefon polis barangkali keadaan menjadi lebih serius. Tapi kalau tak, mungkin kita ada mangsa seterusnya nanti.", pikir Ice.

"Habis tu macam mana?", soal Taufan pula.

Walaupun mereka tahu akan berisiko bagi keduanya, mereka merasa mereka tidak patut menelefon polis.

"Jadi macam mana? Setuju tak taknak _call?_ '", tanya Ice. Halilintar dan Blaze hanya mengangguk setuju lalu menoleh ke Taufan yang masih lagi memeluk Daun.

"Haih…Nampaknye kita patut."

Betul ke firasat mereka itu? Atau firasat itu akan membawa lebih padah lagi?

.

.

Killer In The Family, chapter 3

 _Daun & the Investigation of the Blue Arrow_

.

.

Di hospital,

Semua adik-beradik elemental berada di bilik Gempa lagi mendiamkan diri. Halilintar yang tengah berdiri, Taufan memegang tangan Gempa dan Ice juga Blaze yang tengah duduk. Mereka merenung ke tempat yang sama iaitu kepada Daun yang lagi duduk di hujung sudut bilik itu dengan expresi kosong.

"Macam mana keadaan Daun?", tanya Taufan ingin tahu.

"Doktor cakap yang dia hadapi kejutan mental dan depresi. Jugak, mungkin Daun takkan mudah kembali sihat seperti biasa.", jawap Ice.

Blaze ikut memegang tangan Gempa. "Haih…Kenapa-lah jadi macam ni? Apa salah kita sampai jadi macam ni? Abang Gempa cepatlah bangun. Adik kita dah mati. Berilah kami semangat, bang."

Sudah hampir seminggu perginya adik mereka dan hidup mereka tidak pernah lagi sama. Waktu mereka hendak menyelesaikan mayat Cahaya, mereka terpaksa menipu kepada semua jiran-jiran dan lain-lain bahawa kepergiannya bukan kerana kes pembunuhan malah kerana ajalnya sudah sampai.

Manakala Daun~

Mengkuncikan diri, menangis sepanjang malam dan duduk di hujung sudut sambil merenung seperti apa yang dia buat sekarang, itu je dia hanya buat. Mungkin akibat kesan dahulu iaitu kerana dirinya tidak dilayan, masalah mental dia tergegas teruk sehingga menjadi macam itu.

Mereka hanya mengharap agar si adik bongsu ini tidak mula atau tidak melakukan lagi yang memudaratkan dirinya seperti sebelum ini.

"Jadi, apa kita nak buat sekarang?", tanya Halilintar.

"Nampaknye kita-lah yang patut cari pembunuh tu. Kita yang putus untuk tak gitau polis. Benda takkan berubah kalau kita duduk diam.", sahut Taufan.

"Kita nak buat apa? Pentunjuk pun takde. Yang adanye pentunjuk yang pembunuh ni salah seorang dari kita.", menyindir Halilintar buat Taufan terus buang muka.

"Kalau orang yang buli aku tu macam mana? Mungkin semua ni ada kena mengena dengan dia.", cadang Blaze.

"Hmm…Boleh jugak!", setuju Taufan.

"Kita nak mula dari apa?", soal Ice pula. Taufan dan Blaze terus menjawap serentak.

"Panah tu."

.

.

.

.

Di rumah elemental,

"Jadi, mana panah tu?", soal Halilintar.

Kini semua berkumpul di ruang tamu, bersedia untuk menyelesaikan tentang panah tersebut sebaik sahaja mereka baru balik.

"Masih terpacak kat dinding kat luar.", jawap Taufan.

Sebelum mereka hendak keluar, Blaze menarik baju Taufan. "Tunggu, Daun ni macam mana? Patut aku bawa dia ke biliknya?"

Taufan menoleh ke dia dan memikir. "Hmm…Aku rasa dia patut ikut kami walaupun dia dalam keadaan macam tu."

Sekarang, Blaze sedang memegang tangan adiknya dimana mindanya sedang melamun ke tempat lain dan tidak menghiraukan apa terjadi disekitarannya.

"Kita taknak ada risiko lagi."

.

.

.

.

Di halaman belakang rumah,

"Jadi panah ni-lah yang lukai Blaze?", tanya Halilintar yang memang jelas nyata.

"Nampak ke ada panah lain kat sini? Takde kan? Apa punya soalan?! Kau ni kan?! Nak lihatkan bodoh mu tu ke?!", jengkel Taufan.

"Apa kau cakap?! Mentang-mentang kau tu memerhatikan keadaan, kau pikir kau tu pintar sangat!"

Mereka mula bertengkar lagi.

"Haih…Belum habis lagi dorang bertengkar sejak minggu lepas?", _sweatdrop_ Blaze manakala Ice hanya memutar matanya malas. "Entahnye mereka ni belum lagi nak berbaik. Ish, ish, ish."

"Sudah! Aku sedar kau ada simpan sesuatu tapi taknak bagitau kami!", jerit Halilintar.

"Huh?", tak faham Taufan. Kenapa terus cakap macam itu? Bukan mereka tengah bertengkar?

"Maksud ku tentang panah tu! Apa yang kau tahu?"

 _Oh. Rupanya kau pun dapat baca expresi ku, Halilintar._

"Baiklah. Cuba kau tengok panah tu balik. Tapi sekali ini dengan teliti lagi. Apa yang kau tahu tentang panah tu?"

Halilintar pun mengimbas panah itu. Dia rasa dia macam pernah tengok panah itu tetapi tidak ingat.

"Aku macam pernah tengok panah ni."

"Kan? Itu je yang aku tak bagitau kamu. Bukannye penting sangat."

Untuk mengingatkan balik usul panah itu, pada bahagian batangnya itu berwarna biru muda dan bahagian sayapnya itu berwarna putih.

Blaze ikut melihatnya dan setuju. "Ha'ah lah! Aku pun macam pernah tengok panah ni."

"Bukan itu aku punya ke?"

"Hah?" Kini, semua dan termasuk Daun menoleh kepada Ice yang men- _declare_ dia punya.

"Apa kau cakap?", kata Halilintar dan Taufan serentak. Patut-lah mereka pernah tengok.

"Panah tu aku punya.", _confirm_ Ice lagi. Macam tak perasan je Ice ni?

"Kau! Kau yang buli aku, Ice?!", terkejut Blaze yang sudah melepaskan gengamannya pada Daun. Ice pun ikut terkejut dengan tuduhan yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa?! Weh! Bukan aku-lah! Macam mana aku dapat tembak kau bila aku bersama mu waktu tu?!"

"Kau boleh upah orang untuk tembak aku!"

"Berani kau tuduh aku?! Aku takde dendam pun kat kau!"

"Kau tipu!"

Halilintar, Taufan dan Daun yang kini dipelukan abang ketiganya terdiam melihat adik-beradik kembar mereka. Tadi si abang-abang yang bertengkar, sekarang kembar ni pula.

"Sampai hati kau?!"

"Aku dah cakap. Bukan aku yang buat. Lagipun panah tu dah lama aku buang!"

"Buang?", hairan Taufan.

"Yelah! Aku dah buang satu set panah yang serupa dengan tu dulu! Sekarang ni aku ada beli satu set yang baru!"

Sebenarnya, Ice mempunyai set panah tu disebabkan hobinya. Dia suka memanah meskipun nampak seolah dia adalah kaki bangku dan pemalas. Oleh itu, Ice selalu mengumpul duit untuk mempertajamkan kemahirannya.

"Bila kau buang?", soal Taufan lagi. Okey, dah mula jadi detektif-lah dia ni.

"Selepas aku menangi pertandingan memanah kat sekolah dua bulan lepas. Aku beli yang baru sebagai hadiah. Lagipun, panah ku yang dulu dah tak berapa tajam lagi. Aku rasa panah tu takkan ada kat sini lagi sebab dah lama aku buang."

Halilintar pun mencabut panah tersebut dan tengok bahagian tajam tersebut. Betul kata Ice, panah tu agak lama dan tumpul, juga ada beberapa cebisan kayu yang pudar warna birunya dan rosak.

"Busur(bow)nya pun kau buang?", tanya Halilintar pula dan Ice pun menangguk ya.

Nampaknya Ice bukan pembuli itu dan ini buat Blaze sangat lega. "Syukur-lah kau bukan pembuli tu!".

"Tadi bukan mainnye tuduh aku. Hpm!", merajuk Ice yang sudah buang muka.

"Hehe. Maaflah abang.", peluk Blaze.

"Ish! Oh, ya. Pasti pembuli tu yang ambil panah dan busur tu selepas aku membuangnye, bukan?" Mereka yang lain hanya mengangguk ya.

Apa yang mereka tidak mengetahui adalah macam mana pembuli itu tahu bahawa Ice telah membuang panah dan busur tersebut, melainkan pembuli itu ternampak atau salah seorang dari mereka yang nampak dia membuangnya.

Mereka menoleh ke suatu tempat. Tempat dimana panah itu datang dari belakang pagar iaitu hutan.

"Glup, patut ke kita masuk dalam hutan tu?", risau Blaze. Selama mereka tinggal di rumah ini, mereka tak pernah masuk hutan itu kerana ia nampak seram dan bahaya. Tetapi, disebabkan masalah ini terjadi mereka terpaksa masuk sekarang.

"Glup, abang yang tua dari kami. Sila iring kami.", gurau Taufan dengan sedikit ketakutan. Halilintar pun ketakutan.

"Macam-lah aku ni berani sangat."

"Oh, berani mengaku kau tu penakut ye?"

"Diam-lah!"

Walaubagaimanapun, dia terpaksa mengiringi adik-adiknya. Dia pun mengambil _tape_ merah dari stor dan mula menghampiri hutan itu, diikuti dengan adik-adiknya. Dia menanda pada sebuah pokok dengan _tape_ tersebut dan mereka bersedia untuk menerokai hutan itu.

Hutan itu memang agak tebal sehingga susah untuk mereka berjalan kerana lumpur dan daun-daun yang menjalar. Tetapi, mereka bernasib baik dengan cerahnya hutan tersebut. Ia membuatkan hutan itu tidak nampak seram dan gelap. Selepas beberapa minit menerokai hutan itu, mereka berhenti sementara untuk si abang menanda pokok.

"Apa yang kita cari sebenarnya ni?", tanya Blaze yang mencuba menampar nyamuk-nyamuk yang berterbangan disekilingnya.

"Ark! Kenapalah aku pakai seluar pendek waktu nak masuk ke hutan ni?!"

Sementara itu, Taufan tengok keadaan Daun yang dari tadi dia hanya memegang tangan adiknya.

"Kau okey ke, Daun?"

"P-panas.", Taufan pun mengelap dahi Daun dengan sapu tangannya. Setiap orang agak _distracted_ dengan benda masing-masing kecuali Ice, dimana dia tercengang ke suatu tempat.

"Kamu. Apa tu?", dia tunjuk benda itu. Mereka semua menoleh benda itu iaitu sebuah rumah pokok yang agak usang.

"Aku tak sangka selama ni ada orang bina rumah pokok dalam hutan ni. Eek! Seramnye kalau ada orang mengintai kita!", cemas Blaze.

"Macam mana kalau memang ada yang mengintai kita?", sebut Ice yang masih lagi merenung.

"Mungkin pembuli atau pembunuh tu tahu tempat ni dan mengintai kita setiap masa."

"Maksud kau, dia boleh mengintai aku waktu mandi jugak ke?"

Mereka semua terus terdiam, terkejut dengan apa yang dia kata. Mereka tengok dia dengan kesal sekali. Ice pukul kepala adiknya, " _Really,_ Blaze? _Really?_ Oi! Orang tengah berserius kau boleh pulak kau pikir macam tu!".

"Ark! Ampun!".

"Sudah! Apa kata kita masuk je ke dalam rumah pokok tu?", cadang Taufan yang mula menarik Daun ke rumah pokok itu.

Mereka pun memanjat tangga yang telah dibina pada batang tubuh pokok tersebut. Setelah mereka semua sudah melangkah masuk, mereka perasan sesuatu tentang rumah pokok ini. Ia nampak agak kemas dari apa yang mereka anggapkan. Walaupun atap rumah itu mempunyai lubang-lubang, ada sedikit daun-daun kering bersepah di lantai seolah ada seseorang belum lama berada di situ.

Tiba-tiba, Ice tergagap sambil menunjuk sesuatu. "K-kamu, b-bukan itu aku punya busur ke?". Mereka jumpa Ice punya busur yang telah diubah menjadi busur silang _(crossbow),_ mengacu ke celah-celah dinding yang berlubang. Ia terletak di atas papan _platform_ yang kecil. Mereka juga nampak sepasang binokular disebelah busur tersebut.

Ice pelahan menghampiri senjata itu dan cuba melihat di manakah ia mengacu melalui slot yang ada bagi meletakkan panah dengan menggunakan binocular itu. Ia mengacu ke rumah mereka, tepat tempat panah itu terpacak tadi. Rumah mereka tidak-lah nampak sangat dari situ disebabkan pokok-pokok tebal dan jauh sedikit tetapi cukup tahu dimana hendak ditembak.

"Busur ni betul-betul _aiming_ kat rumah kita. Dah sah ada orang pernah ke sini dan intai kita.", sebut Ice.

Blaze menghampiri abangnya. "Korang rasa pembuli ni pembunuh tu jugak ke?"

"Mungkin.", jawap Halilintar. Taufan seperti biasa mengimbas seluruh kawasan dengan teliti dan dia sedar sesuatu pada sentaja tersebut. Ia terdapat satu _device_ di atas platform yang digunakan untuk melepaskan panah tersebut dengan menekan butang kawalan jauh atau dari _phone._ Ia adalah _automatic releaser._

Tapi, apa yang mencurigakan sangat? _Device_ itu kepunyaan Cahaya.

"T-tunggu? Kenapa Cahaya punya _science experiment_ ada kat sini?", terkejut Taufan.

 _Science experiment?_ Sebenarnya, _device_ itu hanya mesin cakar yang hanya dapat buka dan tutup yang bersambung kepada _phone._ Cahaya reka benda itu pada empat bulan lepas apabila dia menyertai pertandingan _science fair._ Juga, Cahaya tidak pernah membawa _experiment_ -nya balik dan selepas acara itu, tidak ada seorang yang dengar atau nampak benda itu lagi.

"Korang rasa pembuli tu, Cahaya?", ragu Ice tapi yang lain macam tidak percaya.

Halilintar menanya, "Kenapa kau pikir macam tu?".

"Sebab hanya dia seorang yang tahu buat ni."

Blaze terus menafikannya, "Tak mungkin-lah! Kan Cahaya dah mati!".

Mendengar Blaze cakap yang Cahaya sudah mati, Daun terus ter- _respond_ , "Abang tipu! Abang Cahaya tak mati!".

"Shh…Tenang Daun.", tenang Taufan sambil memeluk adiknya.

"Janganlah cakap _word_ tu. Kan Daun menangis lagi."

"Oops! Maaf, Daun."

Kesunyian memenuhi rumah pokok, hanya bunyi tangisan Daun dan bunyi angin meniup daun-daun disekeliling mereka. Semua infomasi baharu ini telah membuat mereka celaru. Masing-masing mencuba memahami semua ini.

"Pembuli sama pembunuh ni. Mereka ni orang yang sama ke?", ulang Blaze dengan soalan yang sama, memecah kesunyian tersebut.

Halilintar nampak keliru juga, "Orang ni memang berdendam kepada kita semua ke?"

"Orang itu mengambil aku punya panah dan busur lalu kita jumpa _device_ Cahaya untuk menembak Blaze atau lebih tepat mengugut Blaze dengan surat.", ringkas Ice.

"Kita tak tahu kalau _device_ Cahaya itu kena curi atau tak atau dia buat lagi. Kita _assume_ yang Cahaya yang membuli Blaze tapi dia dah takde."

"Jadinya, semua benda yang terjadi memang _connect_ kepada orang tu.", sahut Halilintar.

Manakala, Taufan memikir sesuatu lagi. "Kamu tak rasa yang Daun pun mangsa yang keempat?" Semua menoleh ke dia, tidak faham. Daun pun ikut terkejut.

"Aku rasa 'dia' tahu yang Daun paling dekat dengan Cahaya. Jadi, bila Cahaya dah takde, Daun akan jadi macam ni."

"Nampaknye, orang ni memang bijak atau dia ni tahu sangat dengan kita. Tak guna dia, dia nak hancur kita semua. Hampir kita semua jadi mangsa. Kita perlu buat sesuatu.", tekad Ice.

"Tapi macam mana? Info-info yang kita dapat ni tak gitau siapa orang tu. Kita masuk hutan ni sia-sia je!", _frust_ Blaze.

"Jangan cakap macam tu, Blaze. Paling-paling kita tahu yang pembuli dan pembunuh tu adalah orang yang sama.", kata Taufan sambil melihat hari yang semakin gelap.

"Kita patut pulang sekarang. Nanti sesat pulak. Kita pikirkan lagi kat rumah."

Mereka pun turun dari rumah pokok itu dan pulang.

.

.

.

.

Balik di rumah,

"Daun. Dah sedia nak tidur tak?", tanya Taufan yang tengah membersihkan daun-daun pada tumbuhan adiknya yang terletak di atas meja belajar.

Dia berada di bilik adik bongsunya untuk menemaninya. Selepas perginya si arwah, dia dan lain bergilir-gilir menemani Daun pada setiap malam. Mereka mencuba memberi dia perhatian bahawa mereka ada untuk dia, lagipun si arwah tidak sempat untuk menunaikan janjinya. Malam ini, giliran Taufan pula.

Daun hanya duduk di katil hanya merenung diam. Mindanya melayang ke tempat lain lagi. Taufan hanya mampu mendesah kesal. Dia mencuba lagi tetapi, kali ini dia menepuk bahu adiknya.

"Daun, dik?"

Daun terus terkejut, "Huh? Huh? Apa? Oh, abang. Maaf. Daun melamun lagi."

"Iye, abang tahu."

Mereka mula tak cakap apa-apa, hanya duduk bersebelahan. Taufan menoleh ke adiknya diam sambil membaringkan dirinya di atas katil. Daun pula hanya merenung kebawah, memikirkan sesuatu. Taufan sedar akan expresi itu, tetapi dia putuskan untuk diamkan diri dan biarkan adiknya memberi tahu. Dia menutup matanya, menunggu apa yang akan jadi.

Beberapa minit kemudian, dia mula menguap akibat sunyi. Waktu malam masih belum lewat tetapi dia merasa mengantuk pula. Dia bangun dari posisi itu dan mengosok matanya.

Tiba-tiba, Daun berbunyi mengejutkan dia. "Abang…".

"Huh? Ye?"

"Abang rasa, Daun akan kena bunuh jugak ke?"

"Huh? Kenapa Daun cakap macam tu?"

Daun menoleh ke abangnya dengan rasa celaru. "Abang cakap yang Daun ni mangsa keempat. Maknanye, Daun akan dibunuh seperti abang Cahaya ke?"

Taufan terkelu jadinya. "Abang memang cakap macam tu tapi bukan maknanye yang Daun akan dibunuh. Kan abang Gempa juga mangsa. Dia tak mati pun. Dia tengah koma."

"Tapikan, kalau Daun kena bunuh pasti dapat jumpa abang Cahaya kan?"

Okey, Daun sudah mula cakap mengarut. Dahi Taufan mula berkerut, tidak suka bila Daun cakap macam itu.

"Okey, nampaknye cukup untuk hari ini jelah. Daun perlu tidur.", henti Taufan yang sudah berdiri, meregangkan badannya.

"Tapi, Daun tak ngantuk lagi.", merungut Daun.

"Tapi, abang ngantuk. Okey, Daun dah berus gigi? Pergi buang air sudah?"

Daun memuncungkan mulutnya kesal. "Daun, bukan budak kecil-lah."

Ini menbuatkan si abang tergelak kecil. "Tapi, bagi abang, Daun adik kecil ku masih."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Bunyi ketukan pintu mengejutkan mereka. Mereka menoleh ke pintu dan jumpa Halilintar menyandar ke sisi pintu.

"Oh, Hali. Ada apa?", tanya Taufan dengan malas. Halilintar sedar akan adiknya masih marah kat dia masih. Halilintar dengan automatik berdiri tegak.

"A-Aku aku nak cakap sikit sama kau. K-kalau Daun dah bersedia untuk tidur-lah."

Taufan terus terdiam. Dia menoleh balik ke Daun. Dia nak sangat temani adiknya sehingga tidur tapi nampaknya tak dapat.

"Baiklah. _One more thing,_ Daun. Dah makan ubat depresi tu tak? Kau baru dapat ubat tu hari ni. Harap kau mula dah makan malam ni."

"Daun dah makan, bang."

"Kalau macam tu, pergi tidur. Abang nak cakap dengan Hali dulu. Abang akan datang balik.", cakap Taufan yang sudah menolak Halilintar keluar dari bilik.

Sebelum Taufan hendak menutup pintu, Daun pun mengikut arahannya, "Baik, abang. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

.

.

.

.

Di luar bilik Daun,

"Jadi apa yang kau nak cakap?", tanya Taufan, memeluk kedua tanganya. _Yup,_ dia masih marah.

"Aku boleh nampak yang kau masih marah kat aku.", kata Halilintar berhati-hati. Dia tak mahu membuat adiknya lebih marah lagi. Tapi, dia tak sangka apa yang dia liat. Expersi adiknya itu mula berubah dengan tidak kepastian.

"S-sebenarnya aku tak tahu nak marah ke tak lagi.", gumam Taufan, mengelak matanya dari melihat si abang.

"Huh?"

"Disebabkan apa yang berlaku sekarang. Aku tak rasa aku patut marah. Aku tak mahu memburukkan keluarga ni lagi. Aku rasa orang itu memang senghaja nak kita jadi macam ni."

Taufan memberi senyuman nipis. "A-aku nak minta maaf, abang."

Halilintar terkejut yang adiknya meminta maaf. Dia yang bersalah. Dia-lah yang memulakan pertengkaran mereka. Dia yang patut meminta maaf.

"Taufan, kau tau tak kenapa abang terus _sparring_ kau dan tak melayan kau dengan baik?", menyebut Halilintar. Taufan memandang terus ke abangnya. Dia memang tak ingat tentang benda itu. Dia menggeleng tak.

"Abang ingin perhatian kau." Kini Taufan pula yang terkejut.

Halilintar menyambung menjelaskan, "Bukan kau seorang je yang pandai memerhatikan orang. Abang pun jugak. Abang selalu melihat kau. Sama ada kat uni atau kat rumah. Abang melihat betapa _happy-_ nye sudah dengan hidup kau. Kau nampak sangat matang sudah. Menjaga adik-adik kita, melihat kau belajar pun bukan macam main-main lagi. Kau _pranking_ abang pun dah semakin jarang. Kau tahu tak yang semakin kita dah besar, semakin jarak kita jadinye? Kau selalu nak abang tolong. Tapi, nampaknye abang dah tak diperlukan lagi. Kau tak layan abang lagi seperti dulu. Hmm…Maaf, sangat-sangat."

Taufan terkelu dengan apa yang dia dengar. Tak sangka abangnya yang nampak serius, panas baran boleh mempunyai perasaan lembut macam itu. Dia melihat abangnya dengan rasa kasihan. Dia pun menyentuh bahunya. Halilintar terkejut dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba. Mereka saling memandang.

"Aku minta maaf yang selama ni aku membuat abang seperti dipinggirkan oleh aku. Aku tak tahu. Tapikan, abang tak perlu rasa macam tu. Walaupun kita dah besar, aku takkan pinggirkan abang. Tapikan, tak dapat ke aku berdikari? Maksud ku bukan berdikari seperti apa yang ayah ajarkan kita tu, tapi _you get point._ "

Tapi Halilintar masih terdiam.

"Kau tahukan yang kau boleh gitau aku dan abang Gempa apa saja. Kalau kau rasa macam ni lagi bagitahu-lah. Kami berdua akan ada untuk kau. _Well_ , sekarang ni aku seorang. Jadi, jangan macam ni lagi ye? Hilang pulak identiti abang sebagai orang gagah. Nak cakap abang ni orang yang lembut?"

Halilintar terus menutup mukanya dengan malu. "D-diam-lah."

Taufan tersenyum geli. Nampaknya mereka sudah berbaik.

"Okey-lah. Aku nak masuk balik. Kan kita perlu jaga Daun. Selamat malam.", sahut Taufan yang sudah membuka tombol pintu.

"Selamat malam jugak. Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam."

.

.

.

.

" _Eenie meenie miney mo, rasanye siapa pulak mangsa seterusnya? Oh, ye! Dia!"_

 **~TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

 **Dah selesai! Apa pendapat korang? Seronok tak? Aku harap seronok sebab sudah setahun author tak sambung fanfic ni. Maaf sangat-sangat, aku baru je dapat mood nak menulis.**

 **Ingat, aku TAK buat shipping tentang HaliTau. Itu hanya BROTHERLY LOVE. Jangan salah paham!**

 **Nak minta maaf lagi, sebab cara aku menulis. Aku tak tahu kenapa melayu ku tiba-tiba menjadi sangat teruk. Tahu-lah ku, aku ni selalu membaca fanfic English dan menulis dalam English. Tak patut aku lupa. Haraplah kamu faham.**

 **Okey, abaikan complain ku tu. Dengan ikhlas, sila review/comment chapter ni.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Author AnginTaufan.**


End file.
